mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Raise This Barn
thumb|310pxRaise This Barn '''(Wznieść tę stodołę) — piosenka śpiewana głównie przez Applejack ale również resztę rodziny Apple w odcinku "Zjazd rodziny Apple". Działania śpiewane w piosence są równocześnie wykonywane na ekranie, a Applejack śpiewa ją po to, by umilić swoim bliskim ciężką pracę, jaką jest odbudowywanie stodoły. Tekst (wersja polska) }} :Applejack' ::Jeha! ::Wznieśmy gmach, nowy gmach ::Raz, dwa, raz, dwa ::Od podłogi aż po dach ::I ty, i ja ::Wierzcie mi, razem to ::Będzie dziś nam sprawnie szło ::Pracą, jak tańcem, cieszmy się ::Przy muzyce praca wre! :'Rodzina Apple': Hej! :'Applejack': Rodzina Apple górą! Do roboty! Juhu! :'Applejack' ::Wznieśmy gmach, nowy gmach ::Raz, dwa, raz, dwa ::Od podłogi aż po dach ::I ty, i ja ::Gdy ściany są, pora na strop ::Ciężka praca to jest to! ::Wspólnym wysiłkiem cieszmy się ::Przy muzyce praca wre! :'Rodzina Apple': Hej! :'Applejack' ::Wznieśmy gmach, nowy gmach ::Raz, dwa, raz, dwa ::Od podłogi aż po dach ::I ty, i ja ::Czas przytwierdzić listwy te ::Gwoździe weź i przybij je ::Pracą, jak tańcem, cieszmy się ::Przy muzyce praca wre! :'Rodzina Apple': Hej! :'Applejack': Brawo, rodzinka! Prawie gotowe! :'Bloom' ::Fajny ten z bliskimi dzień :'Applejack' ::I nie popsuje nam go nic :'Bloom' ::Rodzina razem trzyma się :'i Apple Bloom' ::Dumni z tego możemy być! :'Applejack' ::W muzyki rytmie praca wre ::Trzymaj się, bo będzie źle ::Miło wszystkim płynie czas ::Niech przykład dzisiaj biorą z nas :'Rodzina Apple': Hej! :'Applejack': Juha! Dawaj mała! :'Apple Bloom': Tak jest! Do roboty! :'Apple' ::Wznieśmy gmach, nowy gmach ::Raz, dwa, raz, dwa ::Od podłogi aż po dach ::I ty, i ja :'Applejack' ::Teraz farba, pędzle w ruch ::Trzeba nam kolorów tu ::Pracą, jak tańcem, cieszmy się ::Przy muzyce praca wre! :'Apple' ::Gotowy gmach, ten piękny gmach ::Właśnie tak ::I od podłogi aż po dach ::Jest jak znak ::Że przyjemnie razem być ::I rodzinnie w zgodzie żyć ::Bo niestraszne dla nas nic ::Gdy działa się wspólnie ::Tak jak my! :'Applejack': Tak! Tekst (wersja angielska) }} :'Applejack' ::Yeehoo! ::Raise this barn, raise this barn ::One, two, three, four ::Together we can raise this barn ::One, two, three, four ::Up, up, up, go the beams ::Hammer those joints, work in teams ::Turn 'em round quick by the right elbow ::Grab a new partner, here we go :'Applejack': Come on Apple family! Let's get to it. Whoo-hoo! :'Applejack' ::Raise this barn, raise this barn ::One, two, three, four ::Together we can raise this barn ::One, two, three four ::Finish the frame, recycling wood ::Working hard, you're doing good ::Turn 'em round quick by the right elbow ::Grab a new partner, here we go :'Rodzina Apple': Yeah! :'Applejack': Whoo-whee! :'Applejack' ::Raise this barn, raise this barn ::One, two, three, four ::Together we can raise this barn ::One, two, three four ::Slats of wood come off the ground ::Hold 'em up and nail 'em down ::Turn 'em round quick by the right elbow ::Grab a new partner, here we go :'Applejack': Come on, Apples. Get 'er done. :'Bloom' ::Look at us, we're family :'Applejack' ::Working together thankfully :'Bloom' ::We Apples, we are proud to say :'i Apple Bloom' ::Stick together the pony way :'Applejack' ::Bow to your partner, circle right ::Get down if you're scared of heights ::Forward back and twirl around ::The barn's gonna be the best in town :'Rodzina Apple': Yeah! :'Applejack': Yee-haw! Attagirl. :'Apple Bloom': Alright, let's get to it! :'Apple' ::Raise this barn, raise this barn ::One, two, three, four ::Together we can raise this barn ::One, two, three four :'Applejack' ::Take your brushes, young and old ::Together paint it, bright and bold ::Turn 'em round quick by the left elbow ::Grab a new partner, here we go :'Apple' ::We raised this barn, we raised this barn ::Yes we did ::Together we sure raised this barn ::Yes we did ::Being together counts the most ::We all came here from coast to coast ::All we need to strive to be ::Is part of the Apple family :'Wszyscy''': Yeah! Ciekawostki *Klacz którą możemy oglądać w 1:38 możemy również zauważyć w odcinku Luna odmieniona, w którym również występuje w roli skrzypaczki. Możemy ją dostrzec w 2:30 oraz 11:55. odcinka. *Na zdjęciu można zobaczyć kucyki niezwiązane z rodzinną: Cloudchaser, Bon Bon, Pan Greenhooves, Helia (z skrzydłami), Lucky, Meadow Song, Golden Harvest, Shoeshine, Cherry Berry, Dizzy Twister (bez skrzydeł) oraz klacz, która przypomina Candy Mane ale kolorami Lemon Hearts. *Babs Seed w tej piosence ma czerwone oczy takie jak Apple Bloom w części scen (mi. heblowanie z Apple Bloom), a w pozostałych zielone (np. taniec z Big Mac'iem). Zielony jest jej oryginalnym kolorem. *Różnice między chwilą przed zrobieniem zdjęcia, a zdjęciem: **Przed widać dwa jednorożce, ale na zdjęciu są już ziemskimi kucykami. **Jedna z postaci ma fartuszek, ale na zdjęciu postać już go nie ma. **Znaczek dwóch kucyków zmienia się, a u jednego znika tylko listek od jabłka. **Przed zdjęciem można wypatrzeć z tyłu czyjeś pomarańczowe nogi, których nie ma na zdjęciu, ani nie wiadomo go kogo należą. **Cień na nogach "z tyłu" znika u niektórych kucyków np. żółty kucyk na lewo od Babs Seed. Zobacz także *Zjazd rodziny Apple en: Raise This Barn Kategoria:Piosenki z 3 sezonu